Intramurals Disaster
by seirahErinyes
Summary: [Complete] Summary: A high school event has just erupted at Space River High, and the gang of GS and GSD are up for the challenges will love, friendship be the strength in their competition? Main: KL minor: AC Still accepting reviews! R
1. Game 1: Announcement

A/N: Okay this has only five chapies so bear with me… Over and out stars…

Intramurals Disaster…

**Game 1: Announcement**

**A2-IV Class**

"Class tomorrow is the start of your intramurals…" he paused. "Kira!" he called. "Are those galleries finished?"

"Ahh... yes Mr. Flaga" Kira answered handing him the gallery of players.

"1st game tomorrow is Basketball so don't be late!" He remembered to speak with Kira. "Kira Yamato, May I have a word with you outside…" he left and Kira followed using the students' door.

**A1-IV Class**

"Guys! Guys! Can you keep your howling down!" a young brown haired teacher reminded her students to behave, but still Dearka and Yzak kept howling. "Dearka! Yzak!" They stoped.

"Ms. Murrue, were just kids and were excited to Ms. Lacus here and Mr. Athrun to be paired, Lacus as our beauty Muse…" Dearka coolly explained.

"Yeah!!" the class joined in agreement.

"Even so.. you still must behave…" she sighed heavily. "Oh! By the way… your intramurals starts tomorrow… basketball boys is the first game, A1-IV vs. A2-IV…" she picked up her things and head for the door. "Class dismissed!" she called "Ms. Clyne… I would want to speak with you outside!"

"Me?" she turned to Stellar, she just gave her a nod.

"Yes Ms. Ramius!" she used the students' door to follow her adviser.

**Outside… A2-IV**

"Kira…" the blonde turned his attention to the brunet with a sigh.

"Yes sir?"

"Tomorrow is a though fight…" he sighed.

"How though? I think we can out think them… you know… strategy is more important than power sir…" he answered as if it was just a simple solution.

"Kira.. your so complicated…" he paused and thought of the other teams captain. "Athrun…Zala… is the most valuable player in the whole school…"

"Sir… even though… we musn't look down on ourselves… I have a plan… count on it!" he encouraged.

"And one more thing… Our Muse Flay is it?" Kira just nodded in agreement.

"She's your friend? And you're the escort?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I would prefer Cagalli our Muse…" he sighed.

'What are you thinking Mr. La Flaga… She's my sister for Christ sake!' he thought. "Why?"

"Fllay… we'll lose…Cagalli.. we'll win…" he coldly said.

"Yes sir.. I'll fix everything…" so Kira went inside to get his stuff.

**A1-IV Outside **

"Yes Miss?" A pinked haired princess came closer to her adviser, with a gentle voice.

"It's about the parade…" she sighed. "Your class is so… ah… improperly behaved… please… can you control them tomorrow?"

"Okay… I'll make sure they are behaved… Is that all?" she replied innocently but respectful.

"Athrun is your escort?"

"Why yes… what about him?"

"Nothing… make yourselves presentable tomorrow… oh.. what theme are you going to play?"

"We'll be Tennis…" she paused. "And… we have picked our clothes out… Athrun's wearing blue… and I pink…" she smiled.

"Good… so I'm off to submit your gallery… Good luck…" she smiled.

"Thank you!" she waved goodbye to their adviser. 'What was she thinking?' she went inside her class.

**A2-IV**

"Cagalli!" Kira called from the class.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm busy?!" she furiously replied.

"Calm down Cagalli its just your brother calling you…" Miriallia tried to clam her.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Kira! What is it?" she ran toward him.

"Mr. Mu La Flaga… asked me that you would be the Muse…"

"What! Muse! I thought Flay was going to be muse?!" she shouted in surprise.

"What Cagalli! She'll be the Muse! I'am the Muse ain't I Kira…" she moved her bust closer to Kira's face. It made Kira blush.

"Ah… Flay please move a little farther… and it's Mr. La Flaga's oreders…" he said in a weary voice.

"Okay… have it his way…" Cagalli sighed and walked back to her sit and talked with Miriallia.

"I can't believe that I became a Muse…" Cagalli sighs the tenth time.

"Don't worry Cagalli you'll just have to walk around and do some flirting…" she giggled.

'Oh boy… tomorrow is the hardest day in my life ever!' she thought angrily yet lifeless.

**School Campus…**

"Kira!" A young blue haired lad came about.

"Oh.. .Athrun" Kira smiled.

"Let's practice!" he smiled, with a grin.

"Sure!" Kira happily replied.

"Okay… And tomorrow will be fighters right?"

"Yeah… Of course… I'll beat you this time…" Kira grinned and ran for cover.

"Only in dreams Kira you'll win!!" he ran and laughed after Kira.

"Boy's this days there fun to watch…" Murrue looking from the balcony.

"You said it…" Mu replied handing her a can of cola.

"Thanks…" she smiled.

Chapter 2 up next!

A/N:

That the end of Chapter 1… stay tuned next chappie… the game.. basketball boys…

Sneak preview:

"ahh…"

"Lacus are you okay?" Cagalli replied.

"Oh… sorry…"

Over and out Stars!


	2. Game 2: Parades and Ballons

A/N: Next Chapie... a parade!!! Whoooo!!!

Intramurals Disaster…

Game 2: Parades and Balloons

"Lacus!" Stellar called.

"yup?" she smiled.

"Here's the pink racket you wanted… be careful of it…" she warned.

"Yes Stellar I'll be very careful… thank you for lending this to me…" she game another sweet smile. Athrun was ready and looked at Lacus; her hair was tied in a pony tail with a ribbon hanging down, She wears a pink tennis outfit with matching racket and socks. And she wears light make up.

"She's looks nice…" Athrun whispered.

"What? Who?" Kira butted in.

"Her…" he pointed toward Lacus.

"Yeah… but try looking at her…" she pointed at Cagalli. She was blonde and was wearing a black with golden stripes as design motorcycle out fit, beside her was a cross motor bike, which match her hair. She looked wonderful. Light make up and all , her hair was short yet, it flows with the wind.

"She is beautiful…" Athrun blushes. Kira saw his reaction and laughed. "What are you laughing about Yamato?" Athrun became furious.

"Sorry… she's my sister by the way…" his laugh became a giggle.

"Oh…" he still blushes. "And you're her escort?"

"Yeah…" Kira was wearing a black motorcycle outfit with blue stripes as a design. He's brown bangs dropped in front of his lavender eyes.

"Mr. Cute face is it?" Athrun laughed.

"Sure… Mr. Popularity…" he laughed. Lacus heard their laughs, she was walking pass their dressing room, the door was slightly opened. She peeped into the door. Listening to their conversation looking at them, like best friends. 'He looks familiar' looking at Kira, but turned a round.

"So… Kira… we'll be enemies for 1 week... can you survive my deadly attack?" Athrun started to laugh.

"Ohh… I'm so scared of a worm… hahaha" he laughed.

"Hey that's to weak of you!!!" he laughed harder, then Kira stopped. "Kira?"

"She's that girl you pointed to me a while ago… isn't it?" she pointed to the door, but she was gone.

"Oh… that is Lacus… our class Muse… and I'm her escort…"

"Oh…" he paused. "Well good luck then…" he smiled. Torii followed him, landing in his shoulder.

"Kira…" Lacus said to herself.

"Ms. Clyne!! The parade is going to start!!" Someone from the distance called.

"Okay!!" she replied. She hurried towards the line.

"Your class will follow the Muse of class A1-IV Ms. Cagalli"

"Thanks…" she said as the coordinator walked toward Class A1's Muse.

"Ms. Clyne… After you have settled in your positions on the stage you'll be switching partners with Class A2… the rotate again and will be paired to your partner…" she instructed.

'I'm so nervous right now' Cagalli thought, the band was starting the music and Class A1 started to move. 'Here it goes…'

"Cagalli are you alright?" Kira asked, looking at his sister.

"Ah… yeah… just nervous…"

"You'll be alright…" Kira looked straight ahead, noticing the pink haired mistress was glancing at him. 'why is she glancing at us?'

"Kira… GO!!!!" Sai, Tolle , Kuzzey and Miriallia cheered.

"Go Cagalli!!!" They cheered. All class A2 started throwing, strips of colored paper on to the air. They were holding up banners and ballons flying in the air. The banners was colored Blue, White and Yellow, as their team color. The players wear their Jerseys' with matching hats. Class A1 was Black, White and Red. Their players wore their Jerseys' with matching wrist bands that says 'AEternal A1-IV'.

The band came to a stop and the muses and escorts are on stage, everyone was watching, cameras were flashing everywhere. The judges started the question and answer portion, after sever minutes number 19, Lacus was called.

"Here is your question… As a student how can you advertise peace?" The judge repeated it twice.

"Like this…" then she started a speech and sang 'Fields of Hope'. The judges were amazed and applaud her singing.

"Thank you Miss Clyne… May we call on number 20!" the judge announced, it was Cagalli's turn 'I hope I don't mess this up…'

"Ok Miss Atha… here is your question… If you were a representative of Orb how will you act on this issue 'Orb, destroyed by the Logos…' " she finished.

"I will do as a great leader does; he/she will aid his/her country before his/her self… And stand up to the issues as if it was a challenge in life…" she smiled.

"A very good line Ms. Atha" they applaud to her speech. After the last class, the judges have decided.

"1st runner up is Ms. Cagalli Yula Atha!" she paused. "And the winner and crowning Miss Intramurals is… Miss Lacus Clyne… Congratulations!!" she handed her a bouquet of flowers and a crown.

"Thank you for you consideration…" she smiled. And all howled.

"It was a hard day of challenges that had come upon them and yet here they are just enjoying their live as a teenager" Murrue said to Mu.

"Yep… and we are still one of them!" he cheered for themselves. Murrue laughed at his say.

Chapter 3 up next!

A/N: Okey… that was another long chappie hope you like it… Games are going to begin soon… raise you banners and bet on who will win… Ps : I'm so sorry about the last sneak preview it was about chapter 3 sorry…

Chapter 3 sneak preview still the same in Chapter 1…


	3. Game 3: Basketball Disaster

AN: Next chappie here!

Intramurals Disaster…

**Game 3: Basketball Disaster**

**A2-IV… before the game…**

"Guys round up!" Kira called and the guys huddled. "Okay... this is the first game… Athrun is the MVP and we shouldn't be afraid of that… Here is how we play…" Kira talked about their plan and game was set…

"GO KIRA!!!!" his class cheered.

"Kira the BALL!!!!" Mu shouted from the bench. Kira ran after the ball which was about to go outside. He chaught it.

"Sai! Catch!!!" he yelled, Sai chaught the ball and drived towards their basket. And then he scores!.

"12 A2 – 14 A1 looks like A2 is catching up!!" the announcer announced the scores.

"Time out! Time out!" Mu called out to the referee. The referee whistled the time out signal.

"Kira what are you doing! In no time they can shoot, If Athrun comes back to the court A2 is doomed…" Mu told with anxiety.

"Sir we are setting it up… It was just as expected… Athrun will make a shot…" Kira then paused. "I would like to hold a substitute for me…"

"A substitute? Who?" Mu looked from the players near the bench.

"Shinn Asuka…"

"Shinn Asuka?! Are you nuts he'll be fouled-out in five minutes!" Mu shouted.

"I assure you Sir … It's not Shinn who will be fouled out but Athrun…" looked at a Shinn and signaled him to come over. "Shinn… have you gotten the point on how to foul Athrun?"

"Yep… It's all in here…" he pointed to his head.

"Good …" he turned to his team. "Now guys we only have 10 minutes till the game is over… Shinn here will take lead…"

"Thanks…" shinn whispered.

"Now! A2-Freedom! FIGHT!!" they ran towards the court. Athrun as said was on the court. They're moving quite fast. As Kira instructed Shinn, he gotten Athrun to be fouled 6 times and now was fouled out.

"Sir! It's done! I'll be on the court… can we call on a substitution…"

"Sure Kira… you're the captian…" five minutes was now left on the clock. Kira got inside the court and played. He passed by a certain pinked haired girl, that lost his concentration, but he still managed to shoot the ball, but stumbled as he got into a stop. Stopping that hurts.

"Kira get up!!!" his classmates yelled.

"Sorry!!" he ran toward the other side of the court. Dearka was holding the ball and Kira was blocking him from shooting.

"YZAK SHOT THE DAMN BALL!!!" Dearka yelled.

"What do think I'm doing!!!!" he answered back. Just as he was about to shoot the ball Kira caught it. Three minutes left on the game. Another Time out was called from A1 class.

"Kira !! Kira!!"

Kira was looking on a certain pink haired girl from acroos, helping their team mates with drinks.

"Kira!" Mu tried louder. Just then he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry!"

"Boy If your like that we might lose…" he turned his view to the board. "Okay guys… A2-Freedom?"

"FIGHT!!" The team shouted.

"That girl… does he have affections for her?" Mu whispered to himself looking at the pink haired girl. Lacus was moving about in the court to get some water. Just then the ball went outside to where she was closely standing. Kira on the other hand was trying to catch the ball. Bog

"Ahhh…." Cagalli heard a yell.

"Lacus are you alright?" she ran towards her friend. (They just met in the parade)

"Oh sorry… "Kira whispered

They ended up in an awkward position. Lacus' has her clothes a little wet and Kira was dripping from the water spilled on his head. A few seconds passed and he snapped out from his condition; Looking at her cerulean eyes. Kira was blushing and so was she.

"Ah Sorry…" Kira apologized as he moved away from the bottom.

"Excuse me.. Ah… sorry…" she tried to move.

"KIRA YOU BAKA!!!" Cagalli yelled.

A minute passed and they were untangled.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli questioned again.

"I- I'm Fine…" Lacus murmured. A shade of red was under her eyes.

"Come on Lacus we need you to get some dry clothes…" she paused. "You're a mess" she walked out and noticed her new friend wasn't following.

"Lacus?" she called. She looked at Lacus' gaze, she spotted a brunette. 'Oh… Kira is it?'

"Lacus!!" she called out again. "We have to go!!" Lacus then snapped out from her dreamy gaze.

"Sorry… coming…"

The referee whistled the outside whistle, and it was their turn to handle the ball. 10 seconds was left on the clock, Kira shot the ball from a three point area.

"A2 WINSS!!!!!" the announcer which was Tolle all along jumped into conclusions of their victory. Cagalli hugged his sweaty brother.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" The whole class cheered.

"Thanks….YEA WE WON!!" Kira shouted in Joy. He was lifted by his classmates. He saw a shade of pink watching from the crowed smiling and then she left.

"That girl Lacus…" he whispered to himself.

"What girl?" Shinn questioned.

"Nothing…" he paused. "You're the best Shinn… you're a borne player…" he laughed.

"Thanks!" he laughed with Kira. "But you made the winning shot…"

"Yea…"

"I mean the other winning shot…" Shinn teased.

"What!!! It was an accident!!" Kira denied.

"Oh… Is that so… almost kissed a beautiful chick was an accident?"

"Why you?! BAKA!!!" he sharply looked at him.

Shinn was out of sight. 'Shinn is such a teaser…' he sighed as he looked for him.

"Class 10 minute break…" Mu called out to the team. "Tommorow is the girls basketball… Cagalli… your up next… get those trophies…"

"Yes Sir…" Cagalli turned to Miriallia

"He's head is getting big…" she whispered.

"You said it… why doesn't he look for a girlfriend…" Milly followed.

"I thought he has a girlfriend... the adviser of class A1"

"Really? I didn't know that…" Milly frowned

"Well now you know…" the two laughed and go out of the resting place.

**A2-Class**

"Darn it I was too clumsy…" Dearka said. "I shouldn't have made Yzak shoot that stupid ball…"

"Why you!!!" Yzak angrily shouted at Dearka.

"Hey..hey hold it up will you... we still have a chance… " Athrun butted in, and tried stopping Yzak. "Well… burst your anger on the next game…"

"Thanks Athrun…" Dearka replied to his actions.

"Heh… Looks like your girlfriend is looking for another one…" Yzak let out the insult.

"Lacus?" Athrun whispered to himself. "she's not like that? Is she?"

"Don't know… Maybe, perhaps…" Dearka soon commented.

Chapter 4 up next!

AN: Okay that was another hard chappie… nxt chapter preview…

"Kira! You! You're the one they're talking about!"

"Me? Why?"

"Don't play games… I know about you and Lacus!"

"Me and Lacus?"

That's why accidents leads to anger and hate… ne? Over and out Stars!


	4. Game 4: Girls wildest fights…

A/N:

Okei chappie number 4 is here… I wish… somebody (more) will read my story…

Anyway… here's the next chappie… enjoy guyz…

Game 4: Girls wildest fights…

"Cagalli!" someone from a distance, wearing a basketball jersey called.

"Lacus! You're playing too?" Cagalli said as she ran towards her new-friend.

"Ah.. yea… Lunamaria is our Captain Ball…" Lacus commented.

"Oh… well then I'm our classes' Captain Ball" she laughed.

"Good for… you…" Lacus replied with a giggle. "So… what's your first game?"

"Oh… our first game… it's versus Class A3- Ms. Natarle's class… It's a piece of cake…" she boasted.

"Then it's our game right?" Lacus replied walking backwards, facing Cagalli.

"I think so…"

"Well I'll cheer you on your game!" she paused and took a deep breath. "AJA Class A2! Fighting! Cagalli! Cagalli-sama!!!" she cheered, then Cagalli laughed, and so did she.

"Wow… that was a cheer! hahaha" she teased.

"Well I was trying hard enough…" she giggled.

"Oh… are you having fun with Kira?" Cagalli teased. Lacus showed some pink lines just below her eyes.

"Kira? No!!!" she yelled. "whatmadeyouthinkthatIlikehim…"she murmured.

"Oh…so…you do like him…eh…" she teased more. "How about your boyfriend Athrun Zala is it?"

"eh!? Athrun Zala is my boyfriend?!" she shouted in conclusion. "who told you that!?"

"Oh… some rumors from the boys in your class… hahaha" she turned around making big eyes.

"Those guys!!!! Athrun's friends!!!" she burst with anger, blushing crazy.

"Why are you blushing?? Huh?huh?" cagalli teased some more.

"Cuz' ah… Cuz' I-I…" as Lacus was murmuring these words Kira came about.

"Hey guys…?" Kira greeted with a smile, that made Lacus blush even redder.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli greeted back.

"Hi…" Lacus greeted shyly.

"Oh… sorry about yesterday… I haven't introduced myself properly… My name is Kira… Kira Yamato…" he sipped from his cola.

"Oh… Me too… I am Lacus Clyne nice to meet you to…"

"Okay… you've introduced yourselves it's my turn … My name is…" Cagalli was cut-off.

"Your name is Cagalli Yula Atha… blahblahblah…" Kira annoyingly replied.

"Why you!?" Cagalli was about to hit Kira on the head. Then he dogged.

"ahuhah… you're not going to hit me that easy…" Another punch was coming about. He dogged it but tripped over Lacus. PAK

"Ouch!" Kira shouted.

"hehe… You can't defeat me…" she laughed and grinned looking at their position. (Awkward…) "Kira! You're so stupid!!".

"It's not my fault!" he tried to untangle himself.

"It's alright Cagalli it was a accident…" Lacus tried standing up with he support of her hands. Seconds later they were untangled.

"So…" Kira was cut-off.

**Announcement all basketball girls player proceed to the gymnasium immediately… that is all…**

"Okay it's game time!!! Yeah!!"

"Yepiee" Lacus jumped about with glee.

"Woohh…" Kira gloomily rejoiced.

"Why aren't you happy?" Cagalli shot a death glare at him.

"…" he shots a death glare back.

"Well if you're not happy… I guess you can't watch Lacus' game!" she stomped away from him, Lacus following. 'That Kira!! urgghhh'.

"Hey Kira!" Athrun greeted as he passed him.

"Yoh Athrun…" Kira gently smiled. "Nice game!"

"Thanks!" he paused. "We'll have a rematch soon…"

"huh? A rematch how?" Kira questioned, taking a sip from his cola.

"Yeah… We won over Class… A3 " Athrun excitedly announced.

"That's great!"he walked slowly. "Let's watch Cagalli's game…"

"I was heading that way…" he smiled.

"Why are you smiling so widely it's just Cagalli's game…" Kira seriously shots a question at him.

"Ah… cuz'" he blushes. "A well… because of Lacus!" he lied.

"Lacus huh…" he looked with evil eyes.

"Yep…" he hesitantly replied.

"Oh well… come on or we'll be late…" the two ran towards the direction of the Gymnasium as the game was about to start. The referee flips the coin. A2 got the first ball. All of their classmates cheered even the class of A1 cheered; Cagalli has the ball and was guarded by two players. Then she droved through towards the ring she scores!!

"GO CAGALLI!!!!" Lacus cheered louder. She gaze upon the court.

'Kira? With Athrun!?' she dropped the ball as she was running.

"Cagalli the ball!!!!!" their class yelled. It was too late Class A3 got a point.

"Time out!!!!" Mu walked closer to the referee.

"time out!" the referee called after he blew the whistle several times.

"Cagalli! What happened you're playing good a while ago…" Mu commented.

"Ah… well you see…"

"Okay… not now… there is only 7 minutes left in the game… you have to concentrate…"

"Okay…" she took another gaze at the audience, looking for a blue haired teen, he was sitting with her brother Kira. The referee blew the whistle.

**Audience Corner…**

"Kira!" Athrun yelled.

"…" Kira was gazing at Lacus. Her flawless legs, white. Her eyes. Her complexion. Her hair.

"Kira Yamato!!!!" Athrun shouted at his ear. He woke up from his daydream.

"Yaouch!!" he snapped out.

"What are you doing? Looking there?" Athrun noticed that Kira was looking on the girls over the other corner.

"No…Nothing…" he nervously replied.

"The game is going to end soon…" Athrun seriously replied.

"Oh…"

The whistle was blown… the game ended. Lacus ran towards her best friend. (Since they were together this whole day and even now visiting Cagalli they became best friends).

"We won! We won! We won!" Cagalli actually can't believe that they won their first game. That means their going to fight against Lacus' team.

"Congratulations!!" Lacus hugged her best friend.

"Congrats…" Kira held a hand.

"hmp… I thought you're not going to watch…" Cagalli stubbornly replied.

"I didn't I just got here…" Kira coldly replied.

"Arhhh…BAKA!" PAK another hard punch was given by Cagalli. Athrun was looking at them. He was standing right next to Kira.

"Kira…" Lacus started. "Let's leave these two alone…" she whispered. As she noticed Cagalli was blushing.

"Oh…"

"Athrun?" Cagalli started.

"Hey Congrats…" Athrun greeted.

"What did you do with my brother? Why is he fighting against me now? Huh? Huh! Tell me!!" Angrily she complained.

"What?! Nothing…" he looked in another direction.

"Is it about Lacus and him? That you taught him to fight?" she complimented.

'Lacus and kira? What about the two?' he thought.

'Oh! No… I made out a big mistake… Lacus' is going to kill me for sure….' Cagalli thought.

"Pretend you didn't hear that… okay got to go bye…" She ran away from the scene. Athrun clenched his fist. 'The two are together?' he ran after Kira and Lacus who was going to the canteen.

"Kira!!" Athrun angrily called.

"Athrun?" Kira innocently questioned.

"Lacus?! Why…" He looked at her in the eyes. It shot her cold.

"Why? What are you talking about?" she looked for answers in his eyes.

"What is this about Athrun?" Kira butted in.

"Rumors…" he whispered.

"Rumors?!" the two said at the same time.

"About that incident… yesterday…How could you!" he paused the started again. "Kira! You! You're the one they're talking about!"

"Me? Why?" Kira was very dumbstruck about what he said.

"Don't play games… I know about you and Lacus!" Athrun punched Kira.

"Me and Lacus?" Kira tried to stand up. "There is nothing between me and her were friends…"

"Athrun what made you think were in a relationship?" Lacus calmly butted in.

"You're engaged Lacus… And after we finish this years we are to be married… now you're flirting with him…!"

"Flirting? Do I look like I'm flirting… If that is what you see… then it's fine but… you've gone enough Athrun… You believed in rumors that are not true now you're hurting someone… "

"I do believe… Your so-called friend told me directly!" he reasoned.

'Cagalli…' "She is my friend…" she paused. "Why do make this difficult for everyone Athrun?"

"Sorry … but … I don't interrupt in other's weddings… She's yours and I won't take her…" Kira replied, spitting out blood.

"Kira…" She whispered as she walked closer to help him.

"Don't worry… Athrun… I don't do that…" he stood up and walked out of the Canteen.

"Athrun…" she walked behind Kira. "I'm calling it off with father…"

"Lacus! Wait!" Athrun was frozen in his spot. 'How could I do that to my friend… Im sorry…'

Kira went to the clinic because Lacus persuaded him to go.

"I'm sorry to cause this commotion…" A tear dropped from her eyes.

"Nah… It'll heal… soon…" he wiped some of her tears.

"…"

"Don't cry…"

"I'm not… thank you…" she gave him a hug.

"Thank you… for coming in my life…" he whispered. They stayed like this until the next game is announced. And they walked hand in hand towards the Gymnasium.

Chapter 5 up next!!!

Next Chappie preview:

"Cagalli…"

"I'm really sorry Lacus…"

"It's no big deal…"

"Arigato… thank you so much… I'm sorry.."

------

"Athrun…"

"I'm so stupid… Ain't I…"

"No… you just did that to protect what is yours…"

A long chappie a goodnyt sleep… I'll update asap… until next chappie…


	5. Game 5: Totally Supported!

AN: Here is Chappie number 5 hope you have fun!!!

**Game 5: Totally Supported!!**

Lacus headed towards the Gymnasium, Cagalli spotted them. 'I'm really sorry…' she thought gloomily.

"Lacus!!" she called out.

"Cagalli?" Lacus looked at her friend who has a gloomy face. "Why so gloomy?"

"Ah… can we talk in private please?" Cagali whispered.

"Why?"

"I have to tell something very important…"

"Okay…" she looked at Kira. "Kira I…"

"Okay… you can go… thank you for accompanying me to the infirmary…" he smiled at her.

"Thank you…" a shade of pink was seen under her eyes.

"Lacus…" Cagalli grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest hiding spot.

"Cagalli…" she looked at her.

"I'm really sorry Lacus…" she looked away from her look. "For saying your deepest secret…"

"It's no big deal…" she softly said. "I mean… It was an accident…"

"Arigato… thank you so much… I'm sorry.."

Meanwhile with Kira, Athrun got to him, he ran as fast as he can to catch him.

"…"

"Athrun?"

"I'm so stupid… Ain't I…" Athrun looked at Kira.

"No… you just did that to protect what is yours…" he insisted.

"No but… I'm really stupid to believe in those rumors…"

"It's alright… It was just an accident, And I don't blame Cagalli either…"

"Friends?"

"Always…"

They made up just as Cagalli and Lacus returned. Athrun and Kira went on towards the Gymnasium. The game was about to start.

**Gymnasium Court 1**

"Wooh!! Cagalli its our game!!!" Stellar excitedly announced.

"Yeah Cagalli…" Lacus concluded.

"Well guys… we'll be having a clean fight aren't we?" Cagalli replied looking at the audiences taking their seats.

"Oh… I'm really scared now…" Meyrin butted.

"Why so sure that you're scared…" Lunamaria replied, annoyed.

"Well… that's not the right way to act!" Lacus protested gently. "We should have fun!" she said excitedly.

"Oh… I'm totally at Lacus' back!!" Stellar jumped in reply.

"Thanks…" Lacus smiled.

"Okay… Flay? Where is that girl!!!" Cagalli irritated, scanned through the Gymnasium.

"Don't work Cags… she'll be here…" Mir supported patted Cagalli on the back.

"Mir's right, don't get you're head hot inside the court Cagalli…" Lacus concluded.

"Oh there's Flay! Over there with Kira and Athrun…" Stellar pointed at their direction.

'Look's like she's making a move to my stupid brother…' Cagalli thought.

"Ohhh!!!" All of their classmates teased at Kira and Flay.

"Kira and Flay sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Tolle shouted.

"Tolle!!!! Not funny!!!" Mir yelled in reply. She turned to her circle of friends. "Urggghhh… why do they always match up Kira and Flay… Ewwww as if they're made for each other!! I think I'm going to barf!!!". Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Okay… That's a good one Mir… but can we try to lessen bad influence?" Lacus softly said.

"Huh?! You're not affected??!!" Meer butted, hearing their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Luna looked at her.

"I mean!!! That she's going to let Kira that easy to the other girl? How not…!" Meer was cut-off by a sudden shout.

"Watch out!!!!!" Shinn shouted from the other court, catching the flying basketball.

"What are you doing Shinn????" Stellar looked at him.

"Nothing!!!" Shinn protested and went on his way.

"Ohhhh…. I think Shinn and Stellar have some development… Ohoohhh!!" Meer teased.

"STOP IT!!!" She yelled blushing like a tomato.

"You admit?" Lacus replied. The others were giggling.

"…" Stellar blushing.

"Why didn't you answer? It's true!!!!" Cagalli teased again.

"It's not that!!! It's because…" Stellar was looking for words.

"Uhumm…" Luna glared at her.

"Luna!!!" Shinn yelled. "Mr. Mu La Flaga called!!!!" he waved.

"Cagalli!" she exclaimed. "Oh see you Lacus, Lunamaria, Stellar,

Meer…"

"See yah guys…" Mir waved and ran after them.

"Goodluck!" Meyrin waved to her.

"Thanks!!" Cagalli called from the distance.

**A2 girls bench**

"Girls!!" Mu started and talked about their said play, Same as A1 class.

"Sir who'll play 1st three?"

"Cagalli, Meyrin and Flay…" he pointed.

"What!!!!!" Luna exclaimed.

"You don't like it?" Mu replied a bit confused.

"Ahemm…" Cagalli pointed and made gestures about Flay who was looking at the other side.

"Oh… well there's no choice" Mu concluded.

"Okay…" Luna dropped her angry voiced.

"Don't worry we can take em… without her…" she whispered.

"Yup. She's just a decoration…?!" she madly glared at her.

"Okay A2-FREEDOM FIGHT!!!!" the whole class cheered.

"The game was set, the first ball was given to the A2 class…" said the announcer.

"There she goes Cagalli yula Atha had made a 2 point shot!!!"

"HURAHHHH!!!!!" everybody cheered and screeched and screamed.

"I love you CAGALLI YULA ATHA" Some purple haired man shouted. 'Who does he think he is how embarrassing!!!' Cagalli thought driving the ball through the court.

"Cagalli watch out!!!!" .BOG. Lacus and Cagalli pumped into each other. The impact of Lacus was much harder.

"Lacus!!!" Kira called and ran to the unconscious person.

"Arrrggghhuugg…" she moaned.

Kira and Athrun brought Cagalli and Lacus to the clinic the game was postponed for a while, several minutes later Cagalli's injury was treated while Lacus was stil sleeping in the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

"Cagalli are you alright?" Kira questioned looking at his sister; she got a sprain in the wrist.

"Yep…. I need to cast it quick before it becomes worst…"she paused as she looked at Lacus. "Is… Lacus alright?"

"We don't know yet…." Athrun replied looking down at her.

"Oh…And Kira?" Cagalli looked around.

"He's temporarily looking out for Lacus…"

"Oh… Why aren't you the one who is watching Lacus?" Cagalli glared at him.

"Kira insisted and I took the first shift, Lacus is going to be transported if she doesn't wake up after an hour…"

"I hope she'll be alright…"

Chapter 6 up next!

AN: Okay nxt chappie more trophies to get!!!


	6. Game 6: Recovery and bandages

An: Chappie number 6 here!!!

**Game 6: Recovery and bandages**

"After that game my head still hurts…" Lacus moaned.

"Lacus you're alright!" Cagalli rushed inside the room.

"A little I guess…" she smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Athrun commented.

"I'm fine…" she paused and remembered the game. "What happened to the game?"

"It was forfeited… Postponed something like that… " Kira replied.

"What did happen anyway?" Lacus looked at Cagall.

"It's my fault… I got distracted and I bumped into you and… you hit the rails…" she gloomily said.

"Oh…" she smiles "You're forgiven…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… It was an accident!"

"Okay now when's the game?" Athrun butted.

"Uh… tomorrow I guess…" Kira replied.

"Tomorrow it is!" Cagalli and Lacus cheered.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Aww… Cags you can't play?" Lacus and the others commented.

"I know… My wrist still has a sprain…" Cagalli said looking annoyed.

"Aw… the game won't be fun…" Lunamaria comments.

"Yeah right…" Cagalli replied annoyed, she doesn't like Lunamaria a lot because she's such a little "snout", she always buts into other peoples business.

"Calm down Cagalli…" Stellar gave her a slight massage in the shoulders.

"How could I calm down… Mr. Flaga won't let me play… even if I can take it… take the responsibility!" Cagalli yelled.

"Stellar's right… I you're like that, who knows what'll happen to you…" Meyrin commented.

"And… One thing is for sure, Lacus' won't play to…" Lunamaria replied.

"Aw… who told you that!" Lacus yelled, (I can't believe Lacus is yelling for a game…).

"Ms. Murrue…" she paused. "and me…"

"I'll have to make that sure Luna…" Lacus walks towards Ms. Murrue.

"I hope she can convince her adviser…" Cagalli sighed, the others nodded.

**With Murrue**

"Oh.. Lacus… what brought you here?" Murrue gave a simple smile.

"Ms. Murrue… I've heard that I cannot play today… Is it true?" Lacus face saddens, as Ms. Murrue sighs.

"As you've heard… I have no choice… Your father says so too…"

"But Ms. Murrue… I can take the responsibility!" she protested, suddenly a part of her started to ache.

"I've told you…" she sighs. "Are you alright…"

"yes…" she walks away with a gloomy weight.

**Back at Cagalli…**

"What happened?"

"I can't play either…" she sighs. "I think I'm stuck with you on the bench!" she teased.

"At least I have someone to accompany me…"

"Sure why not…"

The game started after a few minutes, it was a long game, and they've got an OT (over time). A2 is fast approaching A1's score. Luna was once again fouled out by Flay.

"Arrggg" she sighed. "A sissy fouled me out… ooohhrr…."

The game ended and Lacus and Cagalli, can't believe that Flay made the winning shot, she walked sexy in the court the other team players stopped to watch and laugh at her. Then she shoots the ball all was amazed, (_weird right I can't believe that I made Flay like this!haha_).

**After the game…**

"Lacus-chan!" Cagalli called out.

"Cagalli-chan!!" she waved towards her.

"Are you ready?" she paused. "Kira-kun and Athrun-san are waiting…"

"huh? What for?" she asked a bit confused.

"Haven't they told you… they'll treat us if your team or ours wins… Kira took your teams bet, and Athrun took my teams bet… If your team losses Kira will treat us dinner…"

"Oh… Okay let's go…" as they walked towards Athrun's car, the two were already inside, Cagalli and Lacus sat at the back seat.

As Cagalli said, Kira did treat them the most expensive dinner. Cagalli can't keep drooling at the food. They bought ice cream and walked around the park till sunset. They can't wait for the next game. They can't wait about what'll happen to them, relationship and all. Well as far as they know they're still happy.

**An:**

_Sorry If this is really really short, I'm not felling well when I typed this, don't worry I add an extra chappie for this story… I'm really really sorry… I'm already getting dizzy typing this, I you guys find some errors just understand them for now… thanks for considering… over and out stars…._


	7. Game 7: A Night in Athrun's House

An: Okay here's the next Chappie!! Oh… special mention to_ animead_**h**_ick and Ciry…Hi guys I miss yah!!! _I added a flashback in this Chappie because chappie number 6 is short right here's what happened at the park…spoiler flay really is a Kukooo! Find out why…

All "…" are their lines. '…' are thoughts.

**Game 7: A Night in Athrun's House **

_**Flashback: **_

Near the lake the four were sitting and talking about Intramurals and their next games, suddenly some other guys came from behind.

Kira suddenly nodded. Lacus noticed it but Cagalli managed to get her attention.

"ah Lacus… Wow the sky is so starry ne?" Cagalli quickly asked.

"Yes, It's so peaseful… I wish I could someday see the galaxy…" Lacus sighed and smiled, the glow of the moon shows how beautiful she is, how stunning.

"Not now… I'll give the signal…" Athrun whispered to the bush. Lacus noticed it.

"Athrun who are you talking too?" Lacus asked, really confused why Athrun's talking with a bush.

"Oh… I just dropped something…" Athrun lied. Cagalli looked at Athrun and signaled a death threat. He signaled a pleading look back.

"You guys are getting weirder… What's the problem?" Lacus suddenly asked.

'Oh no… this birthday won't be according to plan…' Miriallia thought scooting of Dearka and the others to push her and blow their cover.

"Dearka will you stop it! I have a boy friend already!!!" she whisper shouted at his ears.

"…" Dearka made an aching face.

"Hmp…" she followed a pout.

"Nice move Dearka…" Yzak teased.

"Ooohhh!" he grinned.

"Okay guys… I'll cover her eyes and you guys surprise her… Okay in the count of 3…" Cagalli instructed.

"3… 2… 1…" their group emerged from the bushes.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" This really surprised Lacus.

"Thank you!" she said with glee. "And how did you guys knew that February 5 is my birthday?" Athrun suddenly coughed.

"Thank you Athrun-san…" Lacus gave him a thank you kiss on the cheeks.

"PARTY!!!!!" Kuzzey shouted.

"Yeah!! Party! Party!" Shinn followed.

"Yeah!!!! Guys!!!" The others continued.

"Okay… I guess we have no choice… we'll be holding Lacus Clyne's party at Athrun's HOUSE!!!" Cagalli announced.

"What!!!!!" he looked surprised.

"It's your fault that you blurted it out!" Kira replied.

"Awh…" Athrun moaned.

"And tomorrow will be your second game!!! Remember that!" Cagalli pointed out.

"It also serves as a celebration if Kira or your team wins…" Meyrin followed.

"Come on Athrun don't be a party pooper…" Dearka replied. "What do you thin Yzak?"

"heh!"

"Ouch…"

"Alright I guess… but you guys have to leave tonight!!" Athrun reminded.

"Yeah! Hey! Party at Athrun's place" Stellar shouted in glee.

"But we won't fit in my car… I mean were almost fifteen in this group…"

"No worries… I know this will happen… I asked my dad I we could brow the van…" Sai insisted.

"Sai you're the best!" Mir patted his back.

"Sure!"

So the guys went on partying at the Zala's Mansion. And had a great time, the danced all night, Athrun's servant cokked the most delicious party meal they could imagine. Kuzzey couldn't stop eating. Lacus also sang then she was followed by Meer. Kira and Athrun fought with pillows which accidentally hit Cagalli, and she threw the pillow towards Athrun but missed and hits Sai and every one joined. All of them had a great time at his house and the final touches was, her birthday cake. Surprisingly the birthday cake had a note inside it. It had her name and all her friend's signatures and wishes for her, as she removed the letter a round pink ball jumped out and called Lacus' name. She was very happy. It held in its mouth a simple card which reads. **"**_Thank you Lacus and happy birthday and I hope Kira will make you happy… Athrun…_**"**

"Thank you" she gave a simple smile.

As soon as they guys were gone the only ones left were Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus.

"Athrun? Should we leave them?" Cagalli whispered.

"Sure…" he answered back at the balcony Lacus and Kira was left alone. Same as before Kira is very **shy!**

'Where did Athrun and Cagalli went to?' Lacus thought browsing through the room.

'What the Heck are they planning to do with us two!!!??' Kira thought.

"Where did they go?" Lacus questioned.

"I don't know…"

"What could they be doing now?"

"Somethings…" suddenly his cellphone rang a message.

**Text Message:**

Yoh…Kira culdn't find the 1 wer lukin 4 n' Cagalli wana head home 1st , you can let Lacus stay der or u could take her home…

Athrun

(hey guys its's a txt message !!! It's always on shortcuts….)

"Athrun said he would be late, I guess I have to take you home…"

"Ah.. thanks.."

"No problem…." As soon as they got out the house and rode the car, the gave seemingly hidden glances at each other the whole drive and smiles and blushes, everything was silent until they came to her house and bid their goodbyes.

_**End of Flashback**_

9:00 am Gynasium…

"Cagalli! How did you sleep?" Lacus waved.

"Not to well the party really got to my head…And you?"

"Uh… Same…" she blushes.

"What kind of same?" Cagalli replied looking at her friends' movements and facial expression. 'Something happened eventually when we left her…'

**Announcement IV Class A-1 and A-2 proceed to the Gymnasium!**

"GAME TIME!!!" Class A2 cheered.

"Yes!!!"

Mu stood at their side of the court same as Murrue. Mu talked about their strategy and play.

"Sir wouldn't it be a risk if he wasn't fouled out again"

"Maybe… but we do hope so that this game is still ours.." Mu confidently replied and the game has begun.

An: Sorry guys that's all… Chapter 8 will be the continuation of the game!!! I'll update asap!!! GOGOGOGOGOG!!! Whose side are you on anyways? Send me some reviews!! I'll make the next game favorable!!! Go guys I need your votes on who'll win


	8. Game 8: Basket Spoilers

AN:

So far the votes are Athrun's team : 0

Kira's Team : 1

Hahah!!! Okay I'll make this gave the wildest one you'll ever gonna see!!! Muwahhh… (those laughs don't work! TT ) Anyways Some line here from your reviews!...

Cyril: Kira's team has my money )

Cisqua: Mine's Kira's team..

Ciry: Athrun!!!! You'll never beat em'

Cyril: Yeah! Go Class A2 – FREEDOM!

Clare: Bleh! You guys won't win against class A3

Cisqua: Who told that guy? (whispers to Ciry…)

Ciry: Dunno? (whispers back… and left. Chibi style)

OOO-------------OOO

**Game 8: Basket Spoilers with Spike creams**

_Game… 1st half…_

"Go A2-Freedom! Go A2 Freedom!" The class cheered with matching hand gestures and cheering squads. Of course Flay was always there.

"GO KIRA!!!!" Lacus shouted from the back court. (Kira's court, from the railings…) She was getting some water for their team mates with Cagalli at her back carrying more water jugs.

"What's the score?" Cagalli questioned the kid from her side.

"7 for A1 and 5 for A2" he replied and continued watching.

"Go ATHRUN!!!" Some girls shouted from A1's court.

**Court**

"Yoh! Kira nice move but you'll never get this ball from me!" Athrun boasted, dribbling the ball and moving side ways to find a leak.

"Let's see Athrun… I'm a good strategist…" Kira replied at his boast.

"Have you calculated it already?" Athrun said still finding a space to run about.

"Maybe?" he replied focusing on Athrun's movements.

"YZAK!!! DEARKA!!!" He called Yzak first and threw the ball to Dearka when he called his attention.

"Did you calculate that?" Athrun boasted.

"Kinda… Sai! Now!" he run after Dearka. "Shinn!!!" he followed. Shinn ran after Athrun. When Dearka passed the ball Shinn got a hold of it. He ran the ball towards the other side.

"Not again…" Dearka mourned to himself, running after Shinn who was pretty fast.

"Dearka!!! You Baka!" Yzak shouted at him, while running beside him.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. Soon Shinn passed the ball back to Kira, Kira made a dunk!

"What an awesome dunk by Kira Yamato!" the announcer, which was Tolle jumped for joy, and A2 class started to cheer louder.

"The score now is 7 all!!!!" he announces through the speaker. Miriallia took pictures of their games till the time out session, that was called from Athrun's team.

**Athrun's team…**

"guys what's happening with you today? You've defeated A3 in 40 minutes or less now it's going to be the 2nd half and we're still down to all seven?"

"Ms. Murrue! We'll do our best!!! We can win it… for call A1 FIGHT FOR ETERNAL JUSTICE!!!" they cheered.

"Eternal Justice? Weird?" Lunamaria commented.

**Court 2nd half**…

"A1 has hold of the ball, Athrun runs the ball to their court! Kira's blocking him! What is Athrun going to do?" the announcer questions himself as the game goes on.

"Athrun!!!" his other team mates raised their hands because they were free from guards.

"Here!!!" he threw a quick pass. Now the ball was with Miguel. "Shoot it Miguel!!!" Athrun shouted.

Miguel was at the three point area. He tried to shoot it but Kira was on guard. He jumps higher than Kira but Sai followed the jump instead of Kira. Sai passed the ball to his team mates.

"Nice job Sai!" Shinn commented, as they ran through the court Kira was akready at the shooting line. He shoots!

"The score is 7 A1 and 9 A2, looks like A2 freedom is on the lead!"

**With Cagalli and Lacus**

"Hey Lacus?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Yes? Cagalli-chan?"

"who's side are you on anyways?"

"…" she stopped to think.

"humm?" Cagalli thought.

"both I guess…" Lacus said unsure.

"Why both?" Cagalli looked at the court while the boys were playing. "Wouldn't you be voting on your team?"

"Well… yes but… your team's good…"

"Miss Lacus?" some suddenly spoke over them. A young blue haired gentleman, who looks like from Class A3, whose eyes looks like Lacus' He was wearing a maroon Jersey, with yellow stripes.

"Auel Neider is that you?" Lacus replies.

"Auel?" Cagalli whispers to Lacus.

"Will excuse us for a moment?" Lacus excused.

"Certainly…" Auel replies with a smile. The two backed away from him and turned their backs.

"Lacus? Who's he?"

"Well… um" she blushes for a moment and started to tell Cagalli who he was. Apparently he was an old student from Lacus' elementary school and he was his first lover, but she didn't accept him to be his girlfriend. At the freshmen stages, he stayed in that school and Lacus moved here at Helio high. She never heard that she was going to move, and she didn't know that they moved near their house, and was studying from juniors' year until now.

"Oh…"

"Yes… that' the whole story…"

"What about Kira now? Does Auel still likes you?" Cagalli questioned with a really big question mark on her head.

"I don't know… Maybe or maybe not…"

"Well who will you choose… If Auel still likes you and Kira, chooses you over Flay?"

"I don't really know… but about Kira and Flay… how can you be sure Cagalli?"

"Oh… nothing… it's a S-E-C-R-E-T!" she pointed. "Let's get back to Auel… And introduce me properly okay!"

"Sure Cags…"

"Hi Auel, sorry it took so long…" Laus replied as they turn up front to him.

"No problem…"

"Oh… Auel… This is my best friend Cags," Cagalli gave a budge "Cagalli I mean" she smiles.

"Nice meeting you Auel?"

"Yes… Auel Nieder… Nice to see you…" he paused and steals a gaze at Lacus. He blushed a little but not to hard to be noticed.

Another budge was given to Lacus. Cagalli whispers. "He still likes you I can see…"

"You can't be kidding!!!!" she said out loud.

"Lacus are you alright?" Auel closes in to her. Kira heard her shout and looks at them, he saw Auel near her, he tightened his grip of Jealousy, because he hasn't earn the right to be Jealous.

"Lacus…" he whispered.

Chapter 9 up next!!!

AN: Another incident occurred what a love disaster…. Welll next chappie Volley ball games are up next stay tuned you guy… I'll wait for your vote to find out who will win the thropie!!1


	9. Game 9: Spikes between the eyes

AN: okay here's another chappie fight pls... Read and review…. I'm going to make a few more chappies after 10 cuz… I didn't know that I'm 5 chappie short for the volley ball games hope you like it… here's the basket spoiler's continuation… slight anime adhicks conversation…

Cyril: Aww… I really thought that Kira's team will win on the pervious chapter…

Cisqua: Don't be to sad Cyril… It's on this chapter!

Ciry: yeah! And I hope Athrun beats your team!

Cagalli: Hey! May I join? I haven't seen you guys in our episodes? Are yah new?

Ciry: Well yes and I'm a big fan!

Cisqua: I'm just an admirer for Lacus!

Cyril: Mine's Kira!

Lacus: Hey Cags the game's going to start soon!!!

Cagalli: Hey Lacus! Come here for a while!

Lacus: Huh? Who are they?

Cagalli; newbies!

Cisqua: Hey! Were not newbies!

Cyril: Calm down Cisqua, she's your idol remember…

Cisqua: But! Cagalli said I'm a newbie and I'm not! I challenge her to a one on one basketball battle!

Ciry: Aren't you taking that a bit serious?

Cisqua: Not seriously! You're on my team Ciry!

Ciry; Oh shut up! Don't ad me to your games…

Cisqua: Oh please! Just once!

Cagalli: Hah! She won't even join you! Lacus you're on my team right?

Lacus: AH….hehe… I can't play….

Cisqua: Hah she won't join you either! It's really one on one! …. (continuation!)

**Game 9: Spikes between the eyes**

"…" Auel stole another gaze.

"Lacus!" Murrue ran towards her.

"Hey Ms. Murrue!" Auel greeted.

"Oh! Hey Mr. Neider…" Murrue paused. "Auel is that you? I haven't seen you since grade six!"

"Well I'm back! I know that you don't go around much and you don't have classes with Class A3-IV too… yeah.. It's been a long time Ms. Murrue"

"Well It's nice to see you!" she replies with a smile.

"Uhh… Ms. Murrue… Why did you call me?" Lacus asked.

"Oh right! I need you to get my book from the faculty and the player money…" she whispered.

"Oh… I'll get it…Cagalli are you coming?" Lacus looked at her friend who was still watching the game.

"Athrun Zala shoots! 3 points…. 15 for A2 and 17 for A1… looks like A1 is going to take the throphie!" Tolle announced a bit gloomy but happy somehow.

"Cagalli!" Cagalli snapped out. "Come on!!" Lacus dragged her down stairs.

"How about Auel?" Cagalli returned a question.

"He's right here…" Lacus pointed behind them.

"Oh… sorry I didn't notice…" she blushes. As Cagalli walked slower Lacus walked faster.

"Cagalli…" she budges her forward to move faster. As soon as Caglli's ear levels Lacus' mouth, she whipers something "Walk a bit faster!".

"Why?" she whispers back.

"Cuz… Auel keeps on gazing at me!" she whispers back, "And I don't want Kira to get jealous of him… we're just friends… I mean Auel and me… nothing happened between the two of us…" After several whispers the reached the faculty and grabbed what Miss Ramius asked of them. They head back the gymnasium silently. The game was about to end and looks like Kira's team, A2 Freedom is going to win.

"GO KIRA!!!"

"A2 FREEDOM!!!!" his classmates cheered louder, waving their flags and banners.

"GO Kira!" Lacus cheered.

"Kira was driving closer to the ring… he's planning to shoot the ball!!!" Tolle jumped for joy. "3…" Kira's running.

"2…" He was about to shoot.

"1…! He shoots the ball! A2 FREEDOM WINS"

"KIRA YAMATO YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!" Mu La Flaga rubs his sweaty hair. Lacus and Cagalli ran towards the winning team. As soon as Lacus reach Kira, she hugged him.

"OOOOHHHH…" The class teased, Kira was blushing madly. Shinn suddenly approache Kira, and whispers something. "You've got to be kidding me that you're winning shot is you're girlfriend now? hehe" he laughed. Kira never mind. Athrun approached them, as soon as Lacus releases from their embrace.

"Congrats! " he pats, Kira's back. Kira patted back.

"So! We still have one game! Volley ball!" Cagalli cheered Athrun up.

"Yup!" Lacus followed.

"Ms. Lacus?" Auel approaches.

"Oh hey Auel! You're volley ball game is next right?" Lacus asked.

"Oh yes…" he replied.

"Let's watch you guys!" Cagalli advertised.

"Sure!" Athrun followed.

"I'm in!" Kira said. Lacus smiles. Auel glances, Kira looks at them. As the referee, was about to blow the whistle as a sign of the beginning of the game Cagalli and Lacus cheered with Class A3's girls.

"I'm going to change you guys…" Kira suddenly said. He feels uncomfortable being with unknown people, he's not that out going.

"Why?" Lacus said a little worried.

"Just tell me what happens when I come back…"

"Yeah Sure!" Cagalli replied, she was irritated that she doesn't understand what's happening with the game, Auel still glances at Lacus.

The game was 5 points away from change court. 'Where is Kira? It's been 20 minutes since he left…' Lacus thought worried.

"Where's Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"He said that he would change his clothes right?!" Athrun replied.

"Oh… yeah…"

"SCORE!!!" the girls asked the announcer.

"15 for class A3 – 13 for class A4"

"Thanks!!" they replied.

Suddenly the whistle blew a sign of change court and Kira hadn't come back, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun moved to the other court.

"Where is he?" Athrun questioned.

"I don't know…" Cagalli replied. "He's missing the fun!"

"Oh… Kira…" Lacus whispers to herself.

"Auel jumps and spikes the ball! It's in!" they announced.

"GO AUEL!!!!" Class A3 cheered.

"I LOVE YOU AUEL!!!" One of his classmates cheered.

"GO AQUA BOY!!!" they guys cheered.

"Auel or Kira? No Kira!" she said to herself as she noticed Auel glances at her, for the 25th times!

"I'm going to find Kira…" Lacus said.

"Are you sure? I can come…" Cagalli insisted herself.

"Oh… no… I'll be fine…you and Athrun enjoy watching… " Lacus crosses the court towards the stairs. And started looking for Kira. Meanwhile with Athrun and Cagalli.

"He's good…" Cagalli commented to Athrun.

"Yeah.. that Auel… this team won't be easily defeated…."

"Yup…"

An: Okay that was long but not that long… It's short! Continuation of slight anime adhicks next chapter… Cisqua's an Cagalli's one on one battle!

Clare: They just don't appreciate Class A3

Ciry: Oh Just shut up okay!!! You're just an extra in this slide!!!!

Thunder sparks mode

Cisqua: In coming! the ball hits Clare on the head…

Ciry: Peace! Victorious! continuation!


	10. Game 10: Serve, Spike and Dig

An: Okay here is the next chapter… and oh! My fight between Cagalli!!! Muwahaahah…. I can control her! So stay tuned here is Chapter 10…

Cagalli: Sorry!!!! (After hitting Clare on the head…)

Cisqua: Don't worry about her, he thinks A3 is better than our votes… heh (evil eyes)

Ciry: Hey Cis… What are you waiting for? Summer? Winter?

Lacus: Uh guys? What do you think you're doing with um…

Cyril: Clare…fun? Games?

Cisqua: Oh! Shut up! We're going to tie her up to shut her pipe holes!

Ciry: Oh yeah! The game between Cags… I'm on your team by the way…

Cisqua: Oh! Thanks best friend! (bleh) Look at me I have a team mate! So this is two on two?

Lacus: Oh…

Cagalli: Lacus? Aren't you playing?

Lacus: Uh…

Cyril: Come on so she won't be alone, but my bet's on Cisqua!

Clare: uhmhum (tied up on a post)

Cyril: what did she say?

Cisqua: don't know?

Lacus: oh… I think…

Cagalli: Come on the volley ball game is going to start soon…

Lacus: Don't pressure me!

Cyril: Oh… she's hot! (I mean cool)

Ciry: You Idiot! You always say that! (she hits Cyril on the head…)

Kira: Gosh… you're so violent…

Cisqua: hey! Why did you tell my buddy that she's violent? Do you want some from me?!

Ciry: Way to go Cisqua! (someone walks in to the scene)

Yuri: Hey guys! What did I miss?

Cisqua: Yuri!!!!!!!!! (cat moments)

Lacus: Too many people… oh… I'll play!

Cagalli: Nice! So it's two on two!

Cisqua: So two on two! Go let play before it starts!

Yuri: What will start?

Cyril: the game….

Yuri: What happened to you?

Cyril: Ciry hit me hard…

Yuri: Oh… well good luck

Kira: I'll pass…

Lacus: Aww… It's our game… (someone steps in)

Auel: I'll cheer for your team!

Cagalli: he likes you… (she whispers to Lacus)

Lacus blushes…

All: Ohh… Some one is in love with Auel!

Kira: I change my mind… I'll cheer for you Lacus…

Lacus: Thanks (blushes redder…)

Clare: uhummmhum…(let me go!)

Ciry: I didn't here you… later… we have a game…

Cisqua: Okay let's play!!!!!

All: Yosh!!! Alright! Game time!!! (everyone took their seats and courts and cheered for My team and Cagalli's team…)

**Game 10: Serve, Spike and Dig**

"Where could Kira be?" Lacus said to herself. She looks around in their corridor, but still no sign of him.

Meanwhile with the game…

"GO AQUA BOY!!!!" They cheered it was almost the end of the game.

"25 for Class A3 and 21 for Class A4 looks like it is a sure win! Auel's next for the serve…" Everyone quieted down.

"Why is it every time Auel serves we have to keep a low voice?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"I'm not sure… Concentration maybe…" he replies and looks at Auel's movements.

"Auel steps a little then, threw the ball upwards spinning, the he jumps up to reach the ball, he used his special Jump serve! It's incredible!!!"

"AUEL WE LOVE YOU!!!" the girls cheered as soon as the ball was hit.

"Here he comes…" Athrun whispered to himself.

Auel spikes the ball, the opponents were tempted to do the Dig, still it failed, another point was given to Auel's team. Auel glances at the audience, still no sign of Lacus.

'Where could she be? May be she really likes him…' he looks down as a sign of failure and depression.

"What's up with Auel?" Cagalli questions as she saw Auel looked worried.

"Don't know, maybe he's looking for Lacus…"

"Lacus? Oh… but…" she was cut off.

"Hey Cagalli! Where's Lacus?" A familiar lost voice was heard.

'Kira? How?' she thought. "Kira… did you see Lacus?"

"No…"

"She's been looking for you…" Athrun butted.

"Me… I just told you guys, I'm going to get dress right?"

"Beats me… " Cagalli comments and watched the game.

"Uh… Yeah… but she was worried, It's been pass 30 minutes since you've been gine though…" Athrun replies.

"Sir Mu La Flaga asked me to do an errand…" Kira replies.

"We should look for her…" Cagalli said.

"Uh… Yeah… after the game Cagalli it's one point away from victory…" Athrun replies.

"Uh… that's the point! Let's go!!!" Cagalli dragged Athrun to stand up.

"Thanks guys…"

"Hey! We're not doing this for you Kira…" Athrun comments on his reply.

"Oh…" he smiles and walks towards the third floor corridor.

Someone blocks their way…

"Where is your Id? And why are you wearing a Jersey, do you have a game?" the blond, weird looking guy, asked looking ferociously at them.

"Here!" Cagalli showed her Id as well as Kira.

"Our game just ended a while ago…" Athrun replies.

"Pass…" he moves away and they walked pass him.

"What a cuckoo…" Cagalli whispers.

"Yeah…" Athrun started to laugh.

"You said it!" Cagalli comments. Kira still wonders where Lacus could have looked for him. Lacus already gave up, and started to head towards the Gymnasium, to congratulate the winner, they passed each other, Lacus used the stairs, and they used the third floor corridor. Kira's game is later on the afternoon same as Athurn. Can they find each other?

"Auel! Congratulations!" Lacus greeted.

"Thanks!" he looks at her and blushes.

"sorry for not finishing the game Auel…"

"It's fine… At least we won!" he tried to cheer up.

"Well my friends aren't here… Can you join me for a while?" Lacus asked nicely.

"Sure… I'll just change…"

"Okay… I'll just be waiting by the Lavatory…"

"Okay…" The two walked of, Auel still steals glances from Lacus, Lacus was feeling a bit uncomfortable, people looking at them, and seeing someone whispers. Being popular is hard.

AN: I'm tired already… I think I can't continue the story about the game guys… sorry… It's already pass my bed time…

Clare: Auel! I Love You!!!

Yuri: Will you pleas SHUT UP for the 100th time!

Clare: bleh!

Cisqua: (PAK) That'll shut your eyes and shut your big mouth…

Yuri: Nice one Cisqua!

Ciry: heh! You said It!

Lacus: Gosh… they're really violent…

Cagalli: uhuh… I made the wrong choice… oh…

Kira: Guys… When's the game?

Cyril: Next chapter duh!

Kira: I'm not stupid…

Cyril: Oh yeah… what 2+2?

Kira: four..

Cyril: Wrong! **For!!!**

Cisqua: Is he stupid or what (whispers to Kira)

Kira nods… Everyone exits from the crazy Cyril and Clare she's really in the mental hospital!! Yeah!


	11. Game 11: One shot for me?

An: Okay sorry it took so long… Athrun's team has a vote so why not let them win this time? Okay here's another miscellaneous script….

Cisqua: Okay are yah ready Ciry?

Ciry: Yeah… And one question… why is our Jersey names Bida?

Cisqua: Duh… were famous!

Cagalli: What's Bida?

Ciry: She already said, so we won't repeat it! Hah!

Lacus: They meant Famous…

Cagalli: How'd you know that?

Lacus: Of Course I met someone from their place…

All: Who?!

Phyane: Hi!

Ciry: Phyane! How did you get here?

Phyane: Long story…

Cisqua: Kakampi ka namin ha!

Phyane: Oo ba!

Lacus: Uh… what are you guys talking about?

Cagalli: Yup…

Ciry: Oh nothing… (Evil smile)

**Game 11: One shot for me?**

After the guys have been separated, Kira, Cagalli and Athrun went by the canteen to by a drink.

"What do you like Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Um… I want Sprite…" she answered.

"Kira?" Athrun looked at the worried Kira. "Relax… she's in the school somewhere and she has many friends here… she won't be in danger or anything…"

"Yeah… Kira… You're stressing yourself over her…"

"Well… Okay… but after we bought the drinks we'll rest for a five minutes and find her…"

"Well okay… What's your drink?" Athrun asked again.

"I want… chocolate shake… from there…" he pointed to a stall that sells cold icy shakes.

"Well here… go buy your drink…" Athrun handed money to Kira, Kira walked towards the stall leaving the two alone. Athrun handed Cagalli her drink and sits next to her.

"Kira's so concerned about Lacus, isn't he?" Cagalli looked at her brother from a far.

"Yeah… He's none like other…" Athrun complimented.

After several minutes Kira came back, sipping from his drink, and chewing the black pearls.

"How does it taste Kira?" Cagalli asked then took a gulp from her cola.

"Tasty…" he said with a soft voice.

"Can I take a sip?!" Cagalli asked like a child.

"Here…" Kira handed his chocolate shake to his sister.

"Wait Cagalli! You can't take a sip with Kira's straw!?" Athrun exclaimed, before Cagalli would take her sip.

"Why not?" Cagalli glared at him.

"He's a guy…"

"And so what?"

"Um.. a girl can't take a sip from some boy which she's not related to…"

"Uh… hey… were twins… don't you see the resemblance?" Cagalli replied giving an annoyed look.

"Twins?!"

"I've told you before that she's my sister right?" Kira questions.

"When?"

"At the parade, when we're talking about our partners?!" Kir raised a brow.

"What? I forgot about that part…" Cagalli took a sip from Kira's chocolate shake.

"So… you're that dumb? Or just forgetful? Or maybe even OLD!" Cagalli teased.

Kira nods.

Athrun looked at his watch. It was already 11:30 and it's close to their game time.

"Kira the game!" Athrun exclaimed. And ran.

"Oh right!" Cagalli followed and handed the shake to Kira.

"Hey wait for me!"he said and ran after Athrun and Cagalli.

They ran towards the Gymnasium, still no sign of their friend, Athrun was all dressed and so is Kira, it was only three points till their game.

"whew… that was close…"

"Ah…." Still catching his breath, "that was really close Kira…"

"Guys… come on let's get inside to our court…" So the three went on inside and took their places, Athrun and Kira was having a friction, just for the sake of being serious. Soon the whistle blew and the game started.

"A2 FREEDOM!!!" their class cheered.

"KIRA-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!!" some of the girls shouted from the court.

"ATHRUN!!!!" their class girls cheered.

"JUSTICE GO!" the boys followed up cheered, they raised their banners showing a chibi self of the players and Justice written on the middle. Class A2 has simple flagletts, written on it A2 FREEDOM and the face of a green bird in it.

The game started and Kira and Athrun are giving all they've got. A substitution was held for Athrun's team, they inserted Nicole. As the rotation goes and Kira spikes the service, Athrun catches it, and Kira returns it back to him. As if the two were the only players. The ball hasn't dropped after 10 points was scored to A1 and 9 points to A2. The game went on. After several minutes the called for a timeout.

Auel and Lacus was wandering around the classrooms and school grounds talking about their past, how they met and how Auel falls in-love to her, Lacus laughs at his explanations and stories. Lacus also talks about what happened with the school since he left and what were the changes done in the school, what is new and normal. Auel talks about his time at USA Manhattan, his studies and his friends.

"So met Stellar there?!" Lacus exclaimed as she hears the name Stellar.

"Yes… we also treat each other as brothers and sisters…"

"Oh well, She's my friend from class, and she's doing great, exept for the third personality of speaking…" she giggles. Auel blushes.

"Auel?" she looked at the silent Auel.

"Nothing…" he smiles, and she smiles back. Time passed by and they forgot about their teams game.

"A2 is 24 while A1 is 28, A1 will try to win this after that basketball and Kira and Athrun is on it!" the announcer, announced excited for the win.

"ATHRUN!!!!" Their class still cheered. The game was only 2 spikes for victory. Athrun was about to serve. The whistle blew. Pak! He hits the ball hard, Kira caught it, then Sai, Kira is up for the spike. Bam! He hits, but Athrun caught it, then Nicole, Wham! A spike was hit, Athrun scores a point.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" they cheered louder as everybody is standing and jumping up.

"Well, this is the final shot…" Kira sighs as he said it to himself. The whistle blew, Athrun hits the ball, wham, it heads straight for Sai, Kuzzey, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Miguel, then, Kira, Neimian, Kira, then Athrun, Nicole, Athrun spikes the ball, Kira digs, but it was too late, Athrun got a point, the referee blew the ending whistle, everyone ran towards their team to congratulate them, still Kira was wondering where Lacus had gone off to and it's already time for them to have their lunch.

"Congrats! First win, but I'm sure we'll have an rematch…" Kira comments, and pats Athrun on the back.

"You're great to … " he smiles and the three went on, as they find Lacus again.

Next Chapter 12!

**An:** Well that's that!

Yuri: Cisqua why are you all excited to beat her?

Cisqua: for justice!

Ciry: She's going nuts…

Cisqua: Am not!

Cyril: Uh yeah!

Cagalli: You guys are cuckoo…

Yuri: Cuckoo? Stupid? Name it!

Clare: Hah! So you guys admit that you're nerds?

Yuri: Oh Shut up! (she hits Clare a hard death glare…friction erupted)

Ciry: You don't want her to be angry or else…

Clare: Or else what- (she was thrown overboard by Yuir…)

Cisqua: that! Haha! In your silly face!...

Update is on weekends, sometimes on week days that are vacant!


	12. Game 12: Lost, but not yet found

AN: Sorry guys for the very long waited updates… well I've got school stuff and yeah! It's almost finish! So here's the continuation you guys!

Clare: You guys are mad!

Cisqua: Oh will you please shut up! I'm really tired of your naggings!

Ciry: Yeah! Our exams just got done yesterday!

Cisqua: You said it! Well Cags I think I can't continue the game…

Ciry: Me tooo… Lacus-chan…

Cagalli: Aw… we're waiting for you guys!

Lacus: Yea… those readers will be disappointed don't you think?

Cisqua: Let us rest for a while! (Swirls eyes)

Ciry: Please! Just once….

Cyril: they're to fed up in studying guys… well I'll be the one to narrate the next chapters so stay tuned!

Cisqua: What ever!

**Chapter 12: Lost, but not yet found…**

"Lacus, here" Auel handed a chocolate swirl ice cream to Lacus.

"Thanks, you're really nice!" Lacus replied, licking at her chocolate swirl ice cream.

"So how is it?" Auel took a small bite from his ice cream.

"It's sweet…Just the way I like it…hmmm" she replied as she closes her eyes, feeling the great taste that pass by her mouth. Auel suddenly stood up, and grabbed her free hand.

"Hey! Wait!" she replied almost ready to dive towards Auel.

"Come on! I have the greatest idea of a place near here!" Auel replied, sending her a message of a smile.

"Huh? Where?" Lacus was walking as fast as ever catching up to his speed.

"You'll see…" Auel replies with a small grin. Lacus blushes as he noticed his smile. _An Affections for him? Do I have one, why does my heart beats for him, and when I'm with Kira it's the same, oh… what am I thinking, Auel is a good friend, Kira is more than a friend right?_

**After several phases…**

They where standing in front of a gigantic tree of cheery blossoms, It was spring that time, she and him all alone, her heart beats faster as if something is going to happen, that she might regret or may not regret. What should she do? Run away?

"Auel, what are we doing here?" Lacus replied. Auel just stood there and gave her a slight smle, she was getting nervous by the mean time.

Meanwhile Athrun, Cagalli and Kira was still looking for Lacus, they passed the 4th year halls, the school gyms, the music room, the soccer field, the mini museum, and the library. The only thing left was the schools gigantic garden. They were walking through the 2nd year corridor when they heard something. The class room of Class 2-6. Voices where whispering, it didn't sound like 2nd year students, more like fourth year, who are having a secret conversation. Cagalli was sure enough to peek from the small key hole. There she spotted, Sting Oakley from class A3-IV and Clotho Buer, Orga Sabnka, Shani Andras. She also noticed that these were Auel Nieder's friends. What are they talking about?

"Sting, should we let Auel do that?" Orga replied.

"Yeah Sting, Auel becomes mad yah know.." Clotho replied.

"Cool it, Auel knows what he's doing, before the others, Lacus Clyne's friends sees her, it would be a dramatic scene for both Kira and her… Let's wait and see…"

"but, what if they find out?" Shani questioned.

"No they're not!" Sting replied furiously.

"Ju—just asking" he replied with a shaking voice.

_Oh! No! Lacus is in trouble! _Cagalli thought.

"What… now?" Cagalli whispered.

"Let's go find Lacus!" Athrun whispered back.

At the mean time, Lacus was still standing there, while Auel was approaching her, his eyes never took off of her. Lacus tried to lose his eye contact but she just ended up looking at his again. Auel's mouth started to open.

"Lacus, I love you…" he said romantically. Her heart still beats faster; she doesn't know what the main reason is. Is she nervous? Excited? Scared? What!? Her mouth and his breath was almost close to kissing, she closed her eyes…

An: Soory this was so short!

Nxt on gundam seed… will this story end as exactly planned? Oh man! Will Auel kiss Lacus, just in time when the guys come to the rescue? Stay tuned!


	13. Game 13: Love, a game of chance

AN: I'm very very sorry about the last chapter guys… well here is the most exciting part, Lacus decision.. please enjoy reading and send more reviews!!!!!

**Game 13: Love, a game of chance…**

Cagalli, Athrun and Kira were walking along the corridors, thinking of the conversation they secretly heared just a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys, what do you think will they do to Lacus?" Cagalli suddenly pop a trivia.

"Or you mean Cagalli what would Auel do with Lacus?" Athrun corrected. Kira suddenly lokked down, his hands were gripped tight, enough to put force to break a glass.

"Kira?" Cagalli called out. Kira was in deep thoughts.

"Kira?" Athrun followed a little worried about his friend.

_What was I thinking…? If something happens to her… I would blame myself, not protecting her, hurting her, and mostly not giving her what she needed the most, attention and love… what did… what will I do?_

Kira heaved a sigh. Athrun just sighed back and talked with Cagalli.

"Cagalli… what's Lacus favorite place at the moment?" Athurn replied. Their topic was about their most favorite places, they were beginning to have strong bonds with each other.

"Umm… the last thing she said was a riddle, though; she kept her favorite place to me ever since we became best friends…" Caglli looked at the trees as they passed by the freshmans corridors. The sun was about to set, nearly setting, still no sign of Lacus, the gymnasium was having the last game of the seniors. _Lacus… where have you gone off to…_

"Cagalli?" Athrun replied, looking a bit worried, Cagalli was beginning to drowse on deep thoughts.

Kira stopped and looked at Cagalli then at Athrun, then at the sky, back at Cagalli, he spoke up.

"What's the riddle?" Kira questioned.

"As far as I remember, it's about the pink blossoms on spring then it suddenly vanishes and… and… Oh crap… I forgot the riddle…"

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Athrun replied looking sheepishly.

"Do you want a knuckle Zala?!" he pointed a fist right in front of him.

"Noo…Nooo--" he said shivering a little.

"Watch that mouth of yours Zala, were not that close yet…"She looked at him, then when she was about to look at Kira he was about a few meter away running towards the school grounds. "KIRA!!!"

Kira was running, thinking all the word Caglli remembered from the riddle. _Blossoms, then it vanish… Blossoms vanish after spring, summer, fall, then winter and then back to spring, intramurals is on spring… she would now be on the first blossom… they should be around here some where, the biggest one… I hope…_ he was running as fast as he could, he went to the school grounds; there were many cheery blossom trees but still no sign of her, her hair is pink though. He ran about a few minutes scanning the whole grounds. Suddenly he looked up to the sky… _I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that…_ Kira ran toward the roof so that he could scan the whole grounds, yet no sign until, he found a color pink with a blue hair near._ It must be her at the school garden. _He ran down the stairs and he almost tripped down.

Meanwhile Cagalli and Athrun was walking n the school grounds, someone with fiery red hair spotted them. It was Clotho, one of the guys who they heard was talking about Lacus and Auel.

"Well well… Isn't the pink princesses loyal subjects?" he teased.

"Loyal subjects?! We're not her loyal subjects!" Cagalli shouted with rage.

"We're her friends…" Athrun calmly followed.

"Oh… is that what you call it? Anyway… what brings you near here?" Clotho curiously looked at Cagalli.

"Clotho , please don't stare at me like that or I'll take your eyes off of those sockets!" Cagalli threatened, she was so irritated on his face, and she disgusted them because of threatening her friend Lacus.

"Oh? And how do you suppose you will do that?" Clotho raised her chin forcefully, Athrun's eyes glared at him ferociously.

"Oh are you going to fight me Zala?" He looked back at his glare. They didn't took their eyes of each other.

Suddenly a very throbbing pain tickled Clotho's spine. Ouch! That hurt, Cagalli kicked her shin. His hands reacted and he let Cagalli go.

"Why you!!!!" he quickly recovered and was about to follow Cagalli, Athrun came about and gave him a sleeping hit. In mere moments Clotho fell unconscious in the ground.

"That'll teach you handling me like that! Hah!" Cagalli said with great pride.

"Cagalli…" Athrun just sighed; he has no comment and gave a simple sweet smile.

Cagalli suddenly blushed a light pink on her cheeks; she turned away for him not to notice.

"Come on Cagalli, let's look for Kira… and hopefully we will find Lacus too…" Athrun replied with concern for their friends.

Meanwhile Kira was almost there, he was about to reach the garden, he was running ver fast, but he was suddenly blocked by an arm that hits her stomach, he fell on the hard ground and coughed. His back hurt. He looked up and saw the guy named Sting, he has evil eyes looking down at him, but why did he do that when it's a public only for students garden?

"What cough did you block me? cough" Kira questioned looking at his eyes.

He replied with Silence.

"Hey!" Kira coughed again.

Silence. Kira stood up and tried to approach him, and as luck would grant it pass through the garden gates he was blocking. He stepped closer to him, Sting was one of the fiercest blocker in both basketball and volleyball, no one, and by means no one even them couldn't pass him, but one time he got over him but it was only by chance.

"Can you please let me pass?" Kira tried the nice approach. A few seconds a fits hits him hard, that pak sound was heard loud and he fell with an "Ah". Blood flowed from his mouth, Kira spits it out.

"Let me through!!!" Kira shouted and it was heard over the grounds.

Meanwhile… (at the same time with Kira and Sting)

Lacus and Auel were still in that position, talking Auel whispered many things to her, that they didn't even felt tired. Lacus was buried in thoughts._ What am I thinking, I'm already falling for him,I'm drwing nearer_, she closed her eyes, Auels hands was touching her face, she opened it only to his eyes and smile, she blushes. She heard a faint pak sound from a far.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed, Auel quickly removed his hands from her face.

"Lacus?" Auel looked at her seriously. Then a few seconds later the "Ahh" followed.

"What the! Someone is being hurt!" Lacus exclaimed, as she was about to go and help, Auel grabbed her by the hand.

"Auel!" she looked at her arm, struggling from his grip. "Let me go!"

"No!" Auel shouted back.

"Please!" Lacus replied pleading back.

"I won't let you go like I did the last time, not now!!!" He pulled Lacus to a hug, his lips was about to come in contact with his, Lacus was still struggling.

"Help!" she yelled. But no one responded. Tears are now swelling up in her eyes "Auel please… let me go, I… I don't want to…"

Auel pretended not to notice what she was saying, inch by inch he was about kiss her, when a voice shouted from a far, Auel and Lacus stopped at a familiar voice…

Chapter 14 up next!

AN: Well that's the whole chapter 13… stay tuned…

Cyril: What the? Why did you put our mini show at the back!

Cisqua: will you just quit it!

Ciry: Ahhh… What an idiot!

Yuri: Yeah man.. your stupid…

Clare: Stupid girls…

Lacus: what a thrilling story!

Cagalli: Yep that was the greatest movie I've seen…

Kira: I really didn't like that episode…

Cisqua the writer: Aw… guys didn't you like it?

Cisqua: no… I think it's umm…

Ciry: well…

Lacus: well it's good…

Cagalli: Hey Cisqua... why don't we settle this basketball game on ps2?

Cisqua: yeah! That would be great…

Clare: Wow! A shape shifter of mood, weird?

Ciry: Oh can you please shut up!

Cyril: WE WANT BACK THE AM TIME SLOT!!! x 20

Kira: this guys is weird… don't you think?

Athrun: yup!


	14. Game 14: A twist in fate

**An:** Sorry sorry sorry, that my updates are history and was only updates every 48 years!!! Hahaha… Any way… I hope you liked the previous chapters that I wrote, and so far I only have 1 more chapter after this chapter… I f you wan a sequel, you can say it in your review, I also thank those who review my story… it really helped me make my stories improve thanks! So here is chapter 14!

**Game 14: A twist in fate…**

A voice shouted from a distance everything became still, what happened? Who was he? Everyone looked at the shadow; he was just standing there, breathing hard…

"Hey! You don't treat an innocent like that!" the voice shouted.

Auel looked at him, his eyes were raging furious, Lacus struggled, alas, Auel's grip loosened and she was free. Lacus ran behind the giant cherry blossoms tree, breathing heavily. _Kira… you came… _a drop of tear passed by her smooth cheeks. The tear, mixed with sorrows and joys.

"What do you care? Kira Yamato!" as Auel pronounced his name, he stepped out from the darkened part of the garden, his figure was still firm, his face was a bit beaten-up, and his eye was closed, resorting that he was punched really hard. His arm was hanging limply by his side, his shirt was full of dirt, and his left sleeve was torn apart.

"Kira?" Lacus mumbled under her breath. "What happened?" as she thought of possible things, maybe, at that thought she remembered the sounds from outside, it, it was Kira who might have been beaten-up. Kira, who was trying to pass through, how did he pass through there?

**Flashback…**

"Argghhh…let me through!!!" Kira shouted at his might, he drove towards sting, but then again he ended up beaten, blood was coughed. His stomach was aching from the last kick. His eyes were throbbing from his punch. _Lacus hang in there… I'll save youfrom Auel…_then another scream was heard from her. The feeling of anger urged with in, he stood up, and was ready to try once again. He ran as fast as he can, in a split second he was thrown even farther his face hits the ground and his arm got sprained.

"Ahhh…." He shouted in pain. His arm, he can't move it. He grinded his teeth in pain. His eyes was going black, slowly, he was blacking out, his sight was gray. Just then he heard some one screaming in pain, and fell hard on the ground, he tried to open his eyes. Only to see that sting Oakley fell to the ground, beaten.

"Kira are you alright?" a familiar feminine voice called out. His eyes shot open.

"Cagalli??!" he said in shock. "what happened?" he responded. His eyes gazed around, seeing a blue haired man standing next to the beaten guy.

"At-hrun" he mumbled, his eyes grew big. How could he have beaten sting that easily. Maybe because he was in the right state of mind fighting.

"Kira, you have to go!" Athrun reminded. Kira tried to stand up but he was to beaten up. Caglli gave him water, instead of drinking it he poured it over his head. He shook his head making the water fall in his hair, making him fresh.

"Alright…" Athrun helped him up. He looked back to Athrun and Cagalli with a nod. And he ran toward the garden.

It was almost noon and still Auel forces Lacus to kiss him, but she still refuses, upon seeing this Kira's eyes became furious, he shot him a glare that was full of anger and betrayal. Then he shouted.

**End Falshback…**

"Because she's my GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted. Lacus hearing this, hear her leapt for joy, and her sad face grew into a cheerful smile.

"Really? I don't remember her being yours at the first place…" Auel's answer was so sure, but it wasn't.

"Auel… your so pathetic…" Kira mumbled.

"hmp…" Auel ran toward him, Kira dogged it. Kira was dancing gracefully while Auel tried hitting him. _Right state of mind… who am I fighting for? Right state of mind just like Athrun…_Another punch was headed towards his face, they were dancing.

Lacus was watching, her eyes were full of worries about Kira, and still for Auel, he was her friend. "Kira be careful…"

Cagalli and Athrun were walking toward the fight, Athrun saw Kira, he was dancing, and he wasn't so helpless when he was fighting Sting. Cagalli looked at him.

"Athrun should we help Kira?" Cagalli questioned, his eyes looked back towards the fight, a grin grew on his face.

"Nah… his fine…" Athrun said assuring her.

Lacus scanned the area, and saw Athrun and Cagalli from the other side, Cagalli caught her glance and signaled to come closer, Lacus ran towards her arms, crying, tears were swelling up faster.

"Cagalli…" she said between sobs.

"Lacus…" Cagalli rubbed her back, soothing the feeling of pain in her heart.

"I want them to stop…" she said in her sobs.

"hmmm" Cagalli then looked at Athrun.

"Don't worry his winning… he'll be fine…" Athrun replied still not looking away fro Kira and Auel.

"but…" Cagalli commented.

"Kira has to settle his own fight Cagalli…" Athrun reassured her.

Kira and Auel were still dancing in a different tempo, Auel is losing strength to punch and kick, Kira on the other hand was still in shape, still his arm was hanging limply.

"Stop dogging!!" Auel shouted impatiently.

"…" Kira just gave a grin.

"Why are you smiling? What so funny…" Auel stopped at his tracks.

"Well lets settle this in a game…"

"Are you thinking that I'm a fool?!" Auel shouted.

"No… but it's fair…" Kira said firmly.

"What kind of game?" Auel answering as he was to agree in such a condition.

"Tennis…" Kira replied. Everyone was at shock, Kira betted on what he can't do properly? He wasn't that good in tennis in fact he sucks in it, but why the sudden change of play? Athrun held back his thoughts he knew Kira, Kira is not a quitter and a bluff. But why?

"Tennis is it? One game? A match to see who is worthy for Lacus…" Auel replied, he thought he could win easily. Auel was a tennis player on elementary, as a matter of fact he was the schools most valuable player in tennis at that time.

"Deal, right now…" Kira replied looking confident, he glances at his friends, Athrun, Cagalli and of course Lacus.

"I know you can Kira" Athrun reassured him. Kira gave a slight nod.

"Go!" Cagalli cheered and gave a smile. Kira then again nodded with a smile.

"Kira…" Lacus mumbled beneath her breath. Kira gave her an eye contact and then smiled. Lacus blushes, it was his precious smile, the one that Kira always gave her.

"Let's get this over with…" Kira replied the fury in his eyes grew more, he was sure enough that he could win this, for them, for him and especially for her. The gang walked toward the tennis court, the rivals dressed in their Jerseys and got their racquets. Kira had the darker blue while Auel the lighter blue. The coach, Athrun sits on the high chair and the game was set.

"Game play, Yamato serve" Athrun announces.

"Hmp…" was the only thing Auel spoke.

Kira dribbled the ball, he tossed it up, he hits it, the service went flying through Auel's back, just by the outside line.

"15-love (15-0)" Athrun announced. _Kira you can do this…_

Kira returned to his serving position. Auel lets out a smirk. "That's just a lucky shot, Kira Yamato…" He turned his back towards him, and waited for his service shot.

Kira was bouncing the ball, Cagalli was cheering out loud, the sun was about to set in a matter of hours. Kira tossed the ball high, he jumped, the service passed through Auel's blue hair. His eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe it, and now he was totally furious.

"What the?" the blue haired guy mumbled under his nose.

"30-love (30-0) " Athrun announces again.

"Go Kira!!" Cagalli cheered, now with a mix of other voices, Sai, Kuzzey, Milliaria, Dearka, Yzak, Nicole, Tolle, Luna, Shinn, Stellar, perhaps his whole batch of friends, but still Lacus stayed quiet, sitting in the corner, watching them, but this time she wore a smile.

"Don't be so joyful…" Auel whispered to himself. Auel headed towards the receiving position while Kira on the serving position.

The ball was served, this time auel caught it, this time, the game has really started. Auel returned the ball to Kira's left farthest corner. Luckly Kira was able to return it back to Auel. This match was continuously playing back and forth but a Auel had a plan, a grin grew in his face. He just needed the right timing.

"hmp…" as the ball was returned to Auel's corner, he placed his strength to his receiving arm, and then with full force he returned it to Kira, Kira caught the ball but couldn't handle it, as sharp pain tickled his spine, his left arm was about to break. His grinded his teeth in pain, the ball wasn't returned back to Auel's court.

"Arhh…" Kira shouted in pain. Everyone looked at him, his left arm was totally hanging limply. Cagalli ran to him.

"Kira… Are you alright?" Cagalli asked worried.

Auel looked up to Athrun "I'm waiting…" he said.

"30-15" Athrun announces again. Kira cried. Cagalli handed him water to drink. He drank it, and poured the rest in his head.

On the other court Auel was laughing to himself. "It's my win… hahaha…" the grin grew wider and wider. A shadow from the corner approached him, it was Sting Oakley.

"Nice shot, but don't try that again…" Sting warned.

"Why not, it's perfectly under control Sting…" he replied, he was so sure that he never bothered to know the side effect of the force shot. Sting looked coldly at him and took a seat in a nearby bench.

Kira was standing up, his will to fight has given him strength, much strength to fight, he didn't bother to heal his sprained arm. Just for her, just.

"Lacus…" he mumbled. As if Lacus heard her name, her eyes were ready to cry but, she didn't cry. She held it back. She has to be strong. Lacus stood up from her seat, and approached Kira. Cagalli returned to her seat, Athru looked down at her.

"You don't have to continue Kira…" Lacus whispered.

"But I have to…" Kira whispered back and started back towards the court, Auel was waiting. Kira was still the service play. Lacus returned to her seat next to Cagalli.

The game started again...

Kira served the ball as usal it was caught by Auel, his arm started to feel pan again, his eyes were in pain, Lacus could see it, she bit her lip. _Kira you don't have to continue…_

But then Auel returned the ball and Kira didn't return it, he was breathing heavily.

"30-30" Athrun announced.

Kira served again. The game went back and forth. Their stamina was being depleted.

Kira ran after the ball and returned it, Auel had another grin in his face, the force shot, he was going to do it again. He needed the right timing, Kira returned the ball, it was now the time, Auel placed a power shot on the ball, Kira caught the ball, his arm had the sharp pain again but this time he returned the ball, Auel caught it, but he couldn't handle it's force, his racquet got broken, the first time he had lost. Everyone cheered louder, Kira won, Kira won! Kira was the one who couldn't play tennis now he won, and he showed great deal of strength.

Lacus ran toward him, hugging him.

"You won…" Lacus whispered.

"I did it for you…"Kira whispered back, Lacus blushes.

"woooo…Kiss…Kiss" Shinn teased.

"Stop it Shinn" Cagalli gave him a nice knock on the head.

"Okay…" Shinn replied rubbing his head.

The day ended and they saw the sunset, with their worries gone.

AN: sorry this isn't the last chapter yet, but I'll post the next chapter soon don't think this is the final chapter!! I hope you liked it…

Cisqua: I'm winning!!!

Cagalli: no you won't!!!

Cisqua: yes I will, (hitting on the joystick hard.)

Ciry: go Cisqua!

Lacus: Please be careful with my ps2 you guys…

Kira: (sighs)

Athrun: Where is weird boy? (looks around)

Cyril: (still rallying) TIME SLOT BACK TO AM!!!

Yuri: What a waste of time… sigh Ciry come here!

Ciry: what is it?

Yuri: yank the other ear…

Ciry: sure thing! (the two went closer, and yanked Cyril's ears)

Cyril: ahh!!! Let me go!!! Let me go!!!

Cisqua: shut up!!!

Cyril: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………..


	15. Game 15: Finals

AN: Okay, this time I'll make the game favorable for Athrun since, somebody asked, two votes for Athrun and 1 for Kira So Volleyball is the last game of the sports festival!! Thank you for supporting my story till the end, If you guys want a sequel just tell me….

Ps: Kira didn't kiss Lacus on the last chapter so you know… AC and KL on this chapter…

**Game 15: Finals…**

The guys are getting on each other's nerves, the ball swings back and forth, the ball isn't stopping, it's over the net, no it's going to drop! No…What? The ball is still flying in the air, the tension grew more and more, each hit and pass, it's been several minutes since the game has started. Athrun and Kira are getting ready for the final match, it's like what Kira had just said, 'we'll have a rematch' after two days, the fight between Kira and Auel lasted, Kira and his team won against AQUA BOY'S team, and now the rematch, this will tell who would win as the champion, it's only a matter of time, that the should hit the ground and the whistle blew for the end. But no, it wasn't that easy this time, friends now are competing for the title. Their eyes are tensed, the audiences are tensed, everyone kept quiet, but still their friends didn't.

"GO!!!! A2 FREEDOM!!!" his whole class cheered. Mr. Mu La Flaga was already sweating hard, Ms. Ramius was just smiling at him. Then Mr. Mu La Flaga looked at her, and she giggled as she turned her back on him. Mu La Flaga came closer to her and whispered something.

"Whaaat!!" Murrue shouted in shock.

"Keep it down will yah!" Mu replied back.

"today?" Murrue whispered.

"Yup…" Mu replied childly.

Back to the game…

Kira spike's the ball but athrun returned it, Nicole returned it over the net, Kira then Sai then Kai, then Athrun, Dearka then Athrun spikes the ball down, Kira digs but he couldn't return it back, the ball hit's the net, luckly, Frio got hold of it and kept the ball alive.

"Thanks…" Kira quickly returned to his position, Frio just nodded.

Then the ball got over the net, Atrun hits it with a power full spike, Kai digs the ball, then Frio, then Kira jumped high, and spiked the ball, Athrun missed it and failed to return it.

"Yes!!" Frio and Kai clasped hands.

"Great you guys!" Mr. La Flaga congratulated from the bench. Class A2 called for a time out, the referee signals it with a whistle and showed a T sign. Kira and the guys went back to the bench, Sai got his drink, then followed by Frio, then Neimian.

"A1: 26- A2: 25" Tolle announces.

"Only 5 more Kira Yamatao" the whole class A2 huddled.

"Yes we know coach, but still A1 still leads the game…" Kai replied.

"We know Kai… we can try…" Nemian replies.

"We just have to continue until the game ends!" Frio encouraged.

"Yeah…" Kuzzey replied as he lifted his hand.

"I'm with you guys all the way…" Sai placed his hands in front of them; Kuzzey overlaps it, then Nemian, then Kai, then Frio, and lastly Kira their team captain.

"A2 FREEDOM!!!! FIGHT" the whistle blew again. It's only a matter of minutes when the game ends. Kira was the one to serve. Kira spike serve it towards Yzak, then Miguel, then Nicole. Sai, Kuzzey then Frio, Athrun, Rusty the Yzak spikes it.

"Oh…" Cagalli said to herself, feeling the tension in her head.

Kira digs, then Kai then Kira spikes it, Nicole digs, then Dearka and then Athrun. Kira then Nemian then Frio. Athrun , Yzak then Athrun spikes it back. But Kira blocked it, the ball was almost at it's dropping point, but luckily Dearka caught it, then Yzak then Nicole. The game was really tensed it's been three minutes since the ball was served and still it hasn't been dropped. Kira spikes the ball but Athrun blocked the ball was almost at Sai's reach but it dropped.

"27-25 A1 is leading!" Tolle announced again, the crowd cheered louder and louder. In a matter of minutes the game will end, three more points for A1. The game service was Athrun. Athrun spikes the ball, Kuzzey was almost there to return it but he didn't.

"28-25" announced the announcer.

"Oh crap!" Cagalli shouted.

"hmm…" Lacus glared at her.

"I'm sorry!" Cagalli apologized.

The game was heated and no one gives in, their sweat was running down on their foreheads. Athrun spike served the ball. Then Kira returns it, Nicole then Yzak, Kira then Frio. Then Athrun, Nicole, Athrun spikes the ball. Kai was almost at it. Just a centimeter but he didn't catch it in time.

"29-25" the crowed cheered louder as a long period of time was wasted watching this long thrilled game.

"Last one…" Athrun said to himself, he breath heavily but then breath slowly. Athrun raises the ball, tossed it up high andhis hands met it with a PAK! Then ball went flying towards Kira, Kira caught it, then Kuzzey then Kira spikes it back. Athrun digs, then Dearka and then Athrun for the winning spike. Everything went to slow motion, inch by inch Athrun's hands were moving. Then with an instant the ball landed with a loud. PAK! The referee whistled the ending blow, and crossed his arms.Everyone jumped for joy as A1 one wins the trophie of Volleyball champion. That was one heck of a game. Everyone even A1' opponents congratulated them. Kira smiled at his best friend. Cagalli ran towards him and accidentally kissed Athrun, but sooner fell deep in his kiss. Lacus grabbed hold of Kira's srm and dragged him to where she and Auel almost kiss, leaving the noisy crowd, whit the woohing sound and cheers.

"huh?" Kira asked her.

"Nothing… it's just so peaceful here right now…" she said and smiled back at him.

Kira placed her in his embraced and whipered the most awaiting words. I love you and she whispered back, the sun was still up high, the clouds are blue, the birds are chirping and the shade of the cheery blossom tree just made it a perfect place for a Kiss. Secretly on the bush Kira's batch of friends where watching. Everyone even their advisers. Dearka was making loud noises, but Kira and Lacus didn't mind as the continue their seemingly endless kiss. Sudenly from nowhere Kuzzey jumps up with joy and yelled.

"PARTY!!!!!" and then everyone jumps out.

"nice one Kira…" Shinn teased again. This time Cagalli agreed.

"come here…" Cagalli was taken aback by Athrun's sudden move on her lips but she liked it anyway. Kira and Lacus laughed as they heard their comments, holding each others hand, as if it was the last day they will be together.

But the awarding ceremony hasn't begun yet, tomorrow it'll be the day the gather their trophies. And party.

At the auditorium every class sits in their proper lining. As the opening prayer, remarks was finished the awarding started.

"May we call on the advicers and team as they are called to receive the awards" said their moderator. The moderator continued on for the awarding of the freshmen, sophomores and juniors, then the mostly awaited rewards, the seniors.

"Table Tennis boys, 1st runner up, Jukion from class A3, and the champion table tennis winner is… Frio from class A2"

"Table Tennis girls, 1st runner up Rieka from class A4, and the champion Keau from class A1" the class clapped their hands.

"Lawn Tennis boys, 1st runner up, Kai from class A2 and the champion, Auel from Class A3" everyone clapped their hands. "AQUA BOY!" his class cheered and a small grin showed in his face.

"Lawn Tennis girl, 1st runner up, Lunamaria from Class A1 and the chapion, Milliaria from class A2" the whole class cheered louder. "MILY" dearka shouted, a blush ran over her face.

"Volleyball boys, 1st runner up Class A2 with their team captain Kira Yamato! And the champions Class A1 with their team captain Athrun Zala…" the team members raised from their seats and headed towards the stage for their medals and trophies.

"Volleyball girls, 1st runner up Class A2 with their team captain Cagalli Yula Atha, and the champions, Class A1 with their team captain Lunamaria Hawke"

"Basketball boys, 1st runner up Class A1 with their team Captain Athrun Zala… and the champions Class A2 with their team captain Kira Yamato" everyone the whole room clapped and some yelled.

This was the greatest Sports festival they have played in their whole high school life and now that the year is nearing to its end maybe their gang will end up to more troubles and challenges, maybe, even blossoming feelings. This was the happiest momentum they had at the time being. Still three months is a lot of work for them, and Graduation is almost nearing.

AN: Thank you very much for supporting this story I hope you liked the ending!

Cisqua: I won!!!!

Cagalli: Damn! That was one point close to victory.

Lacus: My Ps2 oh…

Ciry; don't worry you guys, maybe the story will continue..

Cryil: they better be!

Kira & Athrun: (sighs)

Cisqua: well see you all soon!!

Clare: hah! It's finished!!!

Cisqua: shut it! (death glare at Clare, Clare squeeks like a mouse and entered a whole…)

CURTAIN DROPS…

Cisqua the writer: well that's that!!!


End file.
